Daxian
Profile Full Name: Daxian Species: Juvaran (Originally) Syberoid Gender: Male Eye Color: Crystal Blue Hair Color: Brown Height: 6' 00" 'Family: ' Parents: (Names unknown) Father, Mother, (died, romerath attack on Juvarax Prime) Siblings: Sister (died, romerath attack on Juvarax Prime Children: None Marital Status: Single 'Carreer: ' Occupation: Universal Fleet Officer Previous Assignment: Prime FN Officer U.F.S. Oriental Current Assignment: Prime SCO Officer, Second Officer, U.F.S. Vortex Rank: Commander Division: Operations Security Clearance: Level-5 Lifetime Daxian was originally a Juvaran, he was born on Juvarax prime in the capital city. he liveed twelve years there being raised by his mother and father, along with his sister. when he was thirteen, he moved with his dad to the Polaris Fleet Construction yards. he lived at the head station, and became very interested in starship operations. later, after about two years, his dad quit the engineering group because of too much stress. When he was fourteen, he created his own miniature one/two-man shuttle, he included some modified technology, and a miniature warp drive system with the help of his father. once he did that, he included his own stellar cartography program. While he was cataoging the northern Hemisphere of Juvarax IX, his shuttle had a massive systems failure, he was about to collide with the planet's surface, he sent out a distress call just before impact. he was taken to Planet Confederacy Medical, where he was told he had 72 hours to live. just as the ccountdown reached 54 hours: Marana, a Juvaran cybernetics doctor, offered daxian to transfer, in essence: his conscious to an artificial life-form the doctor had entitled a Syberoid. daxian accepted, and the doctor began. he removed his emotion and telepathisic centers and placed them into the life-form's neural network, then he scanned and downloaded all the memory engrams in daxian's mind. Daxian had skipped nearly five years of his life. "it's a small price to pay for life" He said. three years later once he fully mastered his new body, he joined the academy. he finished within three years.and was assigned to the U.F.S. Glacier, Pegasus class. he served on a number of starships since then, but after three years, his old friend: Jack Seeker called him from the Oriental, and requested a transfer for Daxian from the ship's captain. once on the oriental he began serving with and under Jack Seeker, and Harley who he had met on the Attnasess. nearly a year after, admiral Danial Diaz called up daxian and informed him that a new project was going to be developped, and wanted daxian to help with the designing of the Lightning class starship. He accepted the offer, not telling Jack because it was going to be a surprise. Once they set off in the Vortex, daxian made a horrible mistake while trying to save the ship, and he along with the Vortex crew were blasted to the other side of the galaxy via a class-XI neutrino wormhole. Relationships Daxian is good friends with Jack Seeker, Harley Davidson, and Samantha Hawk. He and Jack were in the same class, and were the best of friends. he and samantha were once romantically involved, but they set that aside for the duty to the ship. He suffered a loss before his unaware graduation, the romerath attacked Juvarax Prime's capital city, with a bio-weapon specifically designed to erradicate Juvarans only. his mother and sister were destroyed just before they contained the explosion. ever since, he's served in U.E.F. not only to defend, but to take vengeance on the people who destroyed half his family.